The present invention is related to a keyboard structure for a telephone apparatus for making connections automatically through static induction or touch induction control, which can concomitantly used as a picture frame or billboard.
The telephone is an instrument for conveying speech over distances by converting sound into electric impulses sent through a wire. Conventional telephone apparatus may vary in design and function, however, they are commonly designed for the same purpose, i.e. for communication. It is an idea of the present invention to bestow a new life on an ordinary telephone apparatus so that a telephone apparatus can be simultaneously used as a picture frame of billboard while it works for communication over distances. Through the present invention, a landscape picture or a picture of one's family or beloved can be presented inside a numbered transparent face plate of the keyboard of a telephone apparatus. The picture presented in a telephone apparatus constructed according to the present invention can be conveniently replaced with another one when required. Instead of a picture, a memorandum may be visibly received in a telephone apparatus so that one can constantly see the note or important record to help the memory or for future use. For a public telephone, an advertising card or any card for public notice or announcement can be received therein to call people's attention.
The main object of the present invention is to provide a telephone apparatus which includes a keyboard for connecting lines through static induction or touch induction operation, having a thin slot between its key pad and numbered transparent face plate for insertion therein of a picture or printed card, etc.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a telephone apparatus which includes a keyboard having a curved notch at its one lateral side through which the picture or card which is inserted into the keyboard thereof can be conveniently pulled out for replacement with a finger.